Drops
by Doomina
Summary: Coleção de drabbles escritas para o Projeto Drops de Pinhão da sessão Drarry no fórum 6v.
1. Forgotten

**N/A:**

Sem revisão.

Escrita para o** Projeto Drops de Pinhão** da sessão HD do fórum 6v.

Item: gravata.

* * *

**Forgotten**

por Doomina

* * *

Havia duas.

Empurrou-o para a cama e nenhum som além dos sussurros de ambos foi ouvido quando as costas do moreno encontraram o colchão. Sentiu o peso do outro em suas coxas e sorriu ao ouvir o clique do seu cinto abrindo, sendo puxado e jogado para longe.

Duas gravatas.

Eles rolaram pelo lençol até conseguirem se livrar de todas as peças de roupas. Nada mais cobria o corpo deles além de lábios quentes que pretendiam marcar a pele um do outro com manchas, gostos e fragrâncias que os deixavam cada vez mais descontrolados.

Gravatas caídas.

Nada mais importava naquele momento. Apenas a satisfação de finalmente poder tocar aquilo que há tanto tempo negavam querer. Os corpos suados absorviam todas as intensas vontades, profundos desejos e falsas rejeições conforme se encontravam, totalmente desnorteados.

Havia duas gravatas caídas no carpete.

Uma delas era verde e prata, enquanto a outra era vermelha e dourada.

* * *

_Segunda tentativa de produzir pinhão, hein? Sejam bonzinhos._


	2. Breakfast

**N/A:**

Sem revisão.

Escrita para o** Projeto Drops de Pinhão** da sessão HD do fórum 6v.

Item: xícara.

* * *

**Breakfast**

por Doomina

* * *

Não havia nada de interessante na forma como Harry Potter tomava seu café da manhã. Ele sempre fazia os mesmos gestos e comia e bebia as mesmas coisas. Começava com a torrada e passava uma camada de manteiga com a faca antes de apanhar uma colher e acrescentar uma pitada de mel em cima.

Que tipo de pessoa gostava de doce e salgado num pedaço de pão duro?

Depois de mais duas ou três torradas com geléia de morango, uva e amora, (sim, nesta ordem) Potter comia um pedaço de panqueca e nunca conseguia terminar. Provavelmente devido a mistureba em seu estômago, que com certeza devia protestar por alguma coisa saudável depois de tanta porcaria.

Porém, o grifinório não se dava por satisfeito. Servia leite em uma xícara e adicionava três colheres de chocolate e duas de açúcar. Potter segurava a xícara com as duas mãos, ignorando completamente a asa. Tomava um gole e postava-a sobre o pires, esfregando as mãos aquecidas uma na outra.

Draco voltou seu olhar para a própria xícara e percebeu que a segurava exatamente como Potter fazia. Bebeu seu chá com um sorriso nos lábios ao notar que havia pelo menos uma semelhança entre ele e o maldito escolhido.


	3. So It Begins

**N/A:**

Sem revisão.

Escrita para o** Projeto Drops de Pinhão** da sessão HD do fórum 6v.

Item: obrigado.

* * *

**So It Begins**

por Doomina

* * *

O livro estava bem ali, na última prateleira daquela estante enorme. "Quadribol – Os melhores lances desde o início". Ele não conseguia pensar se existia alguém alto o suficiente para pegar aquele livro, mas se não houvesse, qual era o propósito de fabricar uma estante tão alta como aquela? Talvez apenas jogadores que quadribol pudessem apanhá-lo, enquanto estivessem em cima de uma vassoura, é claro.

Ele olhou ao redor e não havia nenhuma escada ou banquinho que pudesse subir para alcançar o livro. Tão pouco conseguiu localizar um atendente para auxiliá-lo, pois a loja estava muito cheia e o barulho dos clientes - transitando, conversando e empurrando – chegava a ser um tanto irritante. Harry procurou sua varinha nos bolsos do casaco e notou que não havia se esquecido de trazê-la. Que tipo de bruxo anda sem sua varinha?

O moreno se virou para mirar o livro na prateleira pela última vez, mas então a capa estava bem na sua frente – entre ele e a estante – segura na mão pálida de Draco Malfoy, que tinha a sua varinha empunhada na outra. Harry ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo, pensando no que dizer enquanto sua boca fechava e abria repetidas vezes. Draco apenas o observava, o rosto impassível enquanto a mão ainda estava no ar, o livro preso a ela.

- Obrigado. – disse o moreno por fim, apanhando o livro da mão dele e continuando a fitar seus olhos cinzentos.

- Acho que isso já é um começo. – disse o loiro e esboçou um breve sorriso antes passar ao lado de Harry em direção a porta, deixando a livraria em seguida.


	4. Parseltongue

**N/A:**

Sem revisão.

Escrita para o** Projeto Drops de Pinhão** da sessão HD do fórum 6v.

Item: língua.

* * *

**Parseltongue**

por Doomina

* * *

Draco lhe deu as costas antes que pudesse retrucar e saiu rindo, enquanto seus comparsas gargalhavam exageradamente do que o loiro acabara de dizer.

Harry sequer sabia qual fora o insulto do sonserino naquele momento, pois estava ocupado demais pensando no porque não havia dito nada em retorno, como estava acostumado a fazer e sempre fazia. Talvez fosse aquele milésimo de segundo em que Harry deixou de observar os olhos altivos do loiro e concentrou-se em um ponto específico mais abaixo. A boca de Draco e o que estava dentro dela.

Apenas palavras venenosas de uma língua afiada, dizendo tudo o que pensava com o intuito de ferir as pessoas. Língua úmida e quente, como o calor abafado no tom de voz melancólico e amargurado que ele só usava quando lhe dirigia a palavra. Língua sonserina, do inimigo que sempre fora isso desde o momento que Harry descobrira que Voldemort pertencera a mesma casa que ele pertence. Língua de cobra, língua de serpente.

Mas Harry era ofidioglota. Ele deveria falar muito bem a língua de Draco. Então, por que não conseguia entendê-lo? O insulto do sonserino não importava mais, pois Harry se perguntava se línguas deveriam se entender apenas através de palavras.

Talvez não.


	5. You, Wave

**N/A:**

Sem revisão.

Escrita para o** Projeto Drops de Pinhão** da sessão HD do fórum 6v.

Item: mãos.

* * *

**You, Wave**

por Doomina

* * *

Eu não me recordo o momento que as observei. Você era apenas um mero coadjuvante na cena, ainda que fizesse grande parte do que eu estava olhando.

Eu fitava suas mãos.

Lembro-me delas, aliás, sou capaz de descrever cada detalhe impresso ali, desde aspereza da pele até as juntas avermelhadas dos dedos longos e pálidos. Algumas cicatrizes finas e também, unhas roídas.

Suas mãos eram como pequenas lembranças de Hogwarts.

Quando você as ofereceu para que eu apertasse no primeiro ano. Ou o dedo apontando para Hermione quando você disse que ela seria a próxima vítima do herdeiro da Slytherin no segundo ano.

Suas mãos escreviam bilhetes de ofensas, socavam meu rosto durante uma briga e acusavam-me de ser completamente louco algumas vezes.

Naquele momento eu percebi – enquanto você acenava para Scorpius, que retribuía o gesto de dentro do trem – que eu deveria tê-las aceito na primeira vez que você as ofereceu a mim.


	6. Not tell, admit

**N/A:**

Sem revisão.

Escrita para o** Projeto Drops de Pinhão** da sessão HD do fórum 6v.

Item: medo.

* * *

**Not tell, admit**

Era estranho e com certeza, complicado. Eu jamais diria que era verdade. Nunca admitiria. Pelo menos, não em voz alta.

Eu estava com medo. Era um grifinório. Você insistia em jogar isso na minha cara, sempre. Eu até que gostava, mas esse meu medo poderia contrariar isso, não é?

E o pior era que o motivo do medo era você. Sim. Eu tinha medo de admitir que gostava de você. Muito mais do que eu achava normal ou saudável.

Pelo menos ninguém notava. Você, menos ainda. E eu não sabia se era grato por isso ou não.

Talvez eu desejasse que alguém fosse capaz de descobrir esse meu segredo. Eu gostava de Draco Malfoy, um sonserino e praticamente inimigo declarado.

Como se minha vida não fosse complicada o suficiente.


	7. Should we?

**N/A:**

Sem revisão.

Escrita para o** Projeto Drops de Pinhão** da sessão HD do fórum 6v.

Item: nós.

* * *

**Should we?**

por Doomina

* * *

_Nós_ devíamos saber. Ou eu deveria, pelos menos. Afinal, você foi o primeiro igual a mim que conheci.

Lembra?

Naquela loja de uniformes. Era o meu primeiro contato com o mundo ao qual eu logo pertenceria.

A mesma idade, a mesma expectativa, a mesma escola. Eu deveria saber. _Nós_ nos conhecemos naquele momento e talvez, apenas talvez, nós deveríamos ter gostado um do outro.

E então a nova oportunidade. Foi você que permitiu que ela acontecesse. Percebeu algo que eu não fui capaz, foi?

Ofereceu-me sua mão na escadaria e eu neguei esse gesto, contrariando muitas coisas que alguém havia reservado para _nós_. O destino, quem sabe?

Nós poderíamos ser amigos ou até mais que isso, porém _nós_ somos _algo_ e isso é melhor do que nunca ter existido um _nós_ para começar.


	8. Jewelry

**N/A:**

Sem revisão.

Escrita para o** Projeto Drops de Pinhão** da sessão HD do fórum 6v.

Item: esmeralda.

* * *

**Jewelry**

por Doomina

* * *

Milhares de opções, mas ele não sabia o porquê ignorava todas elas. Havia feito a sua escolha e tinha certeza de que Astoria apreciaria aquele presente. Era belo, extravagante e caríssimo. Porém, esses não eram os melhores atrativos daquela jóia. Pelo menos, não para ele.

Era algo mais. O verde, como uma das cores da sua antiga casa em Hogwarts. O verde brilhante, cheio de vida e força para lutar por ela. O verde astuto, que não se importava com o perigo ou o temia. O verde daquela pedra era frio e isso o lembrava de todas as vezes que o verde olhava para ele.

O verde brilhante, vivo, forte e frio dos olhos dele. Verde esmeralda.

Talvez não fosse o melhor presente para sua futura esposa.


	9. Puss

**N/A:**

Sem revisão.

Escrita para o** Projeto Drops de Pinhão** da sessão HD do fórum 6v.

Item: gato.

* * *

**Puss**

por Doomina

* * *

Ele sentiu algo roçando em sua perna e o animal logo pulou para o seu colo. Ele era a única coisa que sobrara daquela relação, mas Harry não sabia se estava disposto a ficar com essa responsabilidade. Sequer fora a sua escolha tê-lo ali, para começo de conversa.

Na verdade, não gostava dele. Era preguiçoso, interesseiro e arrogante. Fazia o que queria e quando preferisse fazer. Nunca obedecia a uma ordem direta, apenas ignorava, como se fosse a coisa menos importante do mundo.

Era distante, era caprichoso. Saía todas as noites e o outro sequer percebia quando decidia voltar, aninhando-se na cama como se soubesse que jamais seria expulso dali. Tinha certeza de que seria aceito, sempre.

Ele era muito parecido com seu dono e se pudesse dizer algo, Harry sabia que seria numa voz arrastada. Porém, ele continuava em silêncio, apenas observando-o com aquele olhar altivo e misterioso. Não poderia se livrar dele, apesar do loiro ter feito isso com ambos.

Tinham algo em comum, afinal. Talvez até mais que isso, já que sempre esperavam que Draco voltasse para casa, de uma forma ou de outra.


	10. Straw

**N/A:**

Sem revisão.

Escrita para o** Projeto Drops de Pinhão** da sessão HD do fórum 6v.

Item: fogo.

* * *

**Straw**

por Doomina

* * *

Era fogo. Quando ele _acidentalmente_ ateou na capa do moreno, irritando-o a ponto de revidar de alguma forma, dando início a mais um briga. Um confronto que ele já esperava há tempos, mas que parecia outra coisa conforme os dois rolavam na grama, entre socos e injúrias.

Era fogo. Quando ele ofereceu ao outro, que o usou para acender o seu primeiro cigarro. Ele não costumava fumar, mas tem sempre uma primeira vez para tudo, certo? Para fumar e para aceitar o que o outro estava oferecendo.

Era fogo. Quando os copos de firewhisky tocaram-se num brinde, embora nenhum deles soubesse quantas vezes aquele mesmo gesto fora executado. Não importava. Se eles ainda eram capazes de levantar suas taças, tudo estava sob controle. Ou pelo menos, eles poderiam pensar que sim.

Era fogo. Quando ele não negou os toques apressados e nem os beijos frenéticos. Tudo parecia fazer sentido e seus corpos estavam se atracando, com movimentos violentos que não tinham intenção nenhuma de machucar. Foi _quase _perfeito e ambos imaginavam se haveria uma oportunidade para tentar de novo.

"_Isso nunca aconteceu."_

Era fogo. De palha.

* * *

Finalizando com 10 drabbles. ;D

Espero que tenham gostado. E que venha o _Drops de Pinhão **3.0**_!


End file.
